Les effets inattendus
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Al aurait dû surveiller Rose. Car il se retrouve à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Avec ses grands-parents. Et Remus. Surtout Remus. On ne doit pas changer le passé, mais la venue de Al n'aura-t-il aucune conséquence sur le futur des Maraudeurs ? SLASH RL/ASP
1. Chapter 1

_Hello !_

_Me revoili revoilou avec une nouvelle fic…_

_Bien que j'ai toujours des (gros ) problèmes d'inspiration, j'ai eu une illumination et cette fic est sortie de mon esprit embrumé._

_À la base, c'était censé être la réécriture de ma première fic "Une potion fabuleuse" ( une grosse daube qui a disparu depuis longtemps de FFnet ^^ ) mais finalement, il n'y a plus grand-chose de commun aux deux histoires, si ce n'est le retour à l'époque des Maraudeurs d'un des fils de Harry ( James Sirius dans UPF, Albus Severus ici ). _

_Pairing plus que rare : Albus Severus/Remus.  
_

_Il y aura 6 chapitres assez courts.  
_

_Rien ne m'appartient ( sauf Remus qui est ma co-propriété... l'autre proprio étant Nani-/WolkEve ), blablabla… JKR blablabla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Une lueur, faible et vacillante, apparut dans le couloir désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Rapidement, elle disparut et un jeune homme se matérialisa à l'exact endroit où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Lequel jeune homme tomba évanouit sur le sol de pierre.

Sir Nicholas, qui passait par là - il adorait se promener la nuit alors que le château dormait - aperçut la silhouette. Traversant murs, tableaux, plafond et tout autre obstacle qui se trouvait sur son chemin, il s'empressa d'aller avertir le directeur de cette arrivée impromptue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inconnu était allongé à l'infirmerie, s'éveillant doucement. Quand il réalisa où il se trouvait, il s'agita, ne se rappelant pas comment il avait atterrit dans ce lit.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Nous vous avons trouvé inanimé dans un couloir.

Tournant la tête vers la voix qui lui avait répondu, l'adolescent ouvrit grand les yeux et bégaya :

-C'est… c'est impo.. Impossible. Vous êtes… vous êtes morts !

-Apparemment pas encore, rit l'homme qui n'était autre qu'Abus Dumbledore en personne.

Le garçon regardait le directeur, perdu.

-Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes arrivé ici, jeune homme ?

-Oui, je… Je m'appelle Albus Sev…

-Albus, quel charmant prénom. Je suis sûr que vous aime beaucoup les bonbons au citron.

-Euh… Non, je…

-Ah, dommage. Continuez.

Visiblement, les rumeurs disant que Dumbledore était un vieux sorcier farfelu qu'Al avait entendues étaient parfaitement fondées.

-Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter et je…

-Potter ?, interrompit, une fois de plus, le vieil homme. Comme James Potter ? Vous êtes de sa famille ?

-Mon grand-père s'appelait James Potter. Monsieur, ma question va vous sembler étrange mais… En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-Non, ce n'est pas étrange du tout, je me doutais que l'on arriverait à cette question à n moment ou à un autre de la conversation. Nous sommes en 1977, le 12 septembre plus précisément.

-Merlin… J'ai remonté le temps de… quarante-six ans.

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

-J'étais en cours de potions. Nous devions préparer un philtre de Souvenance. J'étais en équipe avec ma cousine Rose, qui n'est vraiment pas douée dans cette matière. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais elle a ajouté un ingrédient que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir. La potion s'est soudainement mise à bouillir fortement. J'ai alors écarté Rose et tenté de stabiliser la préparation. Mais j'ai échoué et le chaudron a débordé et j'ai été touché par la potion. Et je me suis retrouvé ici. Comment vais-je faire pour retourner à mon époque ?

-Je l'ignore encore, monsieur Potter. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel cas. Les effets habituels d'un philtre de Souvenance mal préparé sont une perte de mémoire ou le transfert de la mémoire d'une personne à une autre. Aucun voyage temporel n'a jamais été causé par une telle potion.

-Que vais-je faire alors ?

-Vous allez devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée. Et je pense que nous devrions informer certaines personnes de votre identité avant que vous n'intégriez une Maison.

-Qui, monsieur ?

-James Potter. Et votre grand-mère, si elle est élève ici.

-Oui, elle est ici. C'est Lily Evans.

-Miss Evans ? Voilà, une nouvelle qui risque de ne pas lui plaire. Je ne sais si vous êtes au courant, mais ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas très bien. Du moins, Miss Evans a beaucoup de mal à supporter la présence de son camarade.

-J'en ai entendu parler, oui.

-Bien. Autre chose, en quelle année d'études êtes-vous ? Et dans quelle Maison.

-Je viens d'entrer en septième année. À Slytherin… Monsieur, je vais devoir repasser sous le Choixpeau ?

-Non, vous réintégrerez votre Maison.

-Ne pourrais-je pas aller à Gryffindor, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerai être avec mes grands-parents. Vous savez, je ne les ai jamais connus… Ça serait l'occasion idéale pour faire connaissance. Ainsi, quand je rentrerai chez moi, je pourrais parler d'eux à mon père. Lui non plus ne les a pas connus, ils sont morts quand il avait un an.

-C'est affreux. Ils devaient être très jeunes.

-Oui. C'est Voldemort qui les a tué.

-Oh… Bien, vous irez à Gryffindor. Par contre, vous éviterez de trop parler du futur avec votre famille, vous devez savoir qu'il est interdit de modifier le passé.

-Je sais, monsieur. Merci.

-Très bien. Vous resterez à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain matin. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à huit heures. Vous savez où il se trouve ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Le mot de passe est "Suçacides". À demain, monsieur Potter.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur.

- -

Le lendemain matin, dans la Tour des Gryffindor :

-POTTER !!!

Une jeune fille rousse entra en trombe dans la chambre de quatre garçons connus sous le nom de "Maraudeurs".

-Oui, Lily chérie ?

-Evans, dégage !, s'exclama un Sirius Black seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

-Potter peux-tu 'expliquer ce que tu as fait qui justifie le fait que nous soyons convoqués tous les deux chez Dumbledore ?

-Rien. Je te le jure.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Je te promets que si j'ai une retenue à cause de toi, tu vas regretter le jour où tu es né.

-Il t'a dit qu'il n'a rien fait !

-C'est pas à toi que je parle, Black ! Et va t'habiller, espèce d'exhibitionniste.

-Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui est entrée dans _notre_ chambre sans frapper.

-Alors, Potter ?

-Je te jure que je n'ai _rien_ fait.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant, il faut que nous soyons dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans dix minutes.

Puis, Lily se tourna vers Remus Lupin qui finissait d'enfiler ses chaussures :

-On se retrouve à la bibliothèque après, Remus ?

-D'accord.

-À plus tard alors. Et toi, Potter, tu as intérêt à ne pas être en retard.

Huit minutes et trente-sept secondes plus tard, un James Potter hors d'haleine arrivait en courant devant la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial.

-Suçacides.

La statue s'écarta, laissant place à des escaliers qui fonctionnaient un peu comme ces "exaladeurs" moldus. Arrivé devant la lourde porte en bois, le jeune homme tenta de reprendre son souffle et frappa :

-Entrez !

Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau et le regardait d'un air bienveillant. Lily était déjà arrivée et ne lui lança pas un seul coup d'œil. James remarqua aussi la présence d'un adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais vu ; celui-ci observait Lily avec des étoiles dans les yeux, laquelle lui souriait gentiment.

_*Touche pas à ma Lily, toi.*_, pensa le Préfet-en-Chef.

-Bien, asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter.

-Monsieur, pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir, Lily et moi ? Et qui c'est lui ?, ajouta-t-il en désignant Al.

-Ce jeune homme est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici, tous les deux. Je vous présente Albus Severus Potter.

-Potter ?

Maintenant, James dévisageait l'autre adolescent.

-Tu es de ma famille ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

La seule chose qu'Al réussit à faire fut un hochement affirmatif de la tête.

-Quel rapport avec moi ?, demanda Lily, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Oh, tout simplement parce que monsieur Albus Potter est de votre famille à vous aussi, miss Evans. C'est votre petit-fils à tous les deux.

-Quoi ?!

James semblait réfléchir à ce que cette révélation impliquait. Quant à Lily, elle était sous le choc.

-Non, c'est impossible. Comment cela serait-il possible ? On ne peut pas remonter aussi loin dans le temps. Et il n'est _pas_ possible qu'un _Potter _fasse un jour partie de ma famille. Non, vous devez vous tromper. C'est impossible.

C'est alors que James arriva à la conclusion que l'arrivée d'Al était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

-Lily, ça veut dire que nous allons nous marier et avoir des enfants.

-T'es dingue ou quoi ? Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Potter. Je. Ne. Sortirais. Jamais. Avec. Toi !

-Mais…

-Et même si Albus Severus est bien notre petit-fils à tous les deux, ça ne veux pas forcément dire que nos allons nous marier. Il s'agit peut-être de ton fils qui va se marier avec ma fille.

-Cela pourrait en effet être cela, mais je dois vous contredire, miss Evans. James a raison.

-Je… Je vais épouser ce prétentieux fauteur de trouble ?, s'étrangla Lily.

-Oui.

C'était le premier mot qu'Al prononçait depuis arrivée de ses grands-parents.

-Mon père est votre fils.

-Oh, Merlin…

Quand les deux nouveaux grands-parents furent remis de leurs émotions, le directeur leur expliqua les modalités d'accueil de leur petit-fils et tous quatre décidèrent de ce que Dumbledore donnerait comme explication à l'arrivée tardive d'Al à Hogwarts.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 ! Et oui, déjà... Mais l'histoire est terminée donc autant publier rapidement, non ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews !!!  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Al arriva dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lily et James ; ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer les regards. Alors que les bavardages s'accentuaient, Dumbledore fit tinter son verre pour réclamer le silence.

-Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, l'école accueille un nouvel élève : Al Granger.

Il avait été convenu qu'il fallait que le nouveau venu change de nom de famille et ne pouvant prendre le nom de sa mère ( les Weasley étaient bien trop connus pour que personne ne se rende compte de la supercherie ), il avait pris celui de sa tante.

-Monsieur Granger intégrera Gryffindor, en septième année. Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi il n'arrive que maintenant - et je suis certain que vous êtes nombreux dans ce cas - sachez que les parents de monsieur Granger qui sont Aurors viennent de revenir en Grande-Bretagne pour aider à lutter contre Lord Voldemort. Et ils ont décidés d'inscrire leur fils ici, pour éviter qu'il ne reste seul en Australie, leur pays d'origine.

Al n'écoutait pas ce que disait le directeur, il était trop occupé à dévisager les trois autres Maraudeurs ( enfin, pas tellement, Peter. Lui, il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir ) que James était en train de lui présenter.

-Les gars, je vous présente Al, c'est mon pe…

-Potter ! Pas ici, grogna Lily.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vous expliquerai après manger.

-Lily et moi, on doit aller à la bibliothèque, dit Remus.

-On ira plus tard.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

-Bon, ben ok.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Al étaient réunis dans le dortoir des premiers. Un lit y avait été ajouté pour le jeune voyageur temporel.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire, James ?, interrogea Sirius.

-Lily et moi allons nous marier.

-Hein ?!?

-Potter !

-Ben, c'est vrai, Lily-jolie, non ?

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas près d'arriver si tu ne cessais pas d'être aussi prétentieux et immature.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

-Il parait que je vais épouser Potter dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

-Et qui dit ça ?

-Moi, dit Al.

-Toi ?

-Oui. En fait, je ne m'appelle pas Al Granger, mais Albus Severus Potter.

Regard surpris des trois amis de James.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. À cause d'un accident de potion, je me suis retrouvé propulsé quarante-six ans en arrière.

-Tu viens… du futur ?, demanda Peter.

-Oui, répondit Al sans regarder celui qui allait trahir ses grands-parents. Je suis le petit-fils de James et Lily.

-Ah ah, très drôle. C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de cette blague, James ?

-Ce n'est pas une blague ! Lily et moi allons avoir un fils qui sera le père d'Al.

-Black, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté de raconter ça, si ce n'était pas vrai ?

-Je crois que c'est la vérité, Sirius. Regarde les yeux de Al, c'est les mêmes que Lily. Et malgré, la différence de couleur, James et lui ont les cheveux aussi bien coiffés l'un que l'autre, ajouta Remus en souriant.

-Hum, c'est vrai… Mais son visage ne ressemble ni à James, ni à Evans.

-C'est normal, je ressemble plus à ma mère. Comme ma sœur.

-Tu nous avais pas dit que tu as une sœur !

-J'ai un frère aussi. Et c'est ton portrait craché, répondit Al en regardant son grand-père. D'ailleurs, il s'appelle James, lui aussi. James Sirius. Il a un an de plus que moi. Ma sœur, elle, s'appelle Lily Luna et elle est plus jeune que moi de deux ans.

-Et nous, on a des enfants et des petits-enfants ?, demanda Sirius, curieux.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire… Normalement, je n'aurais même pas dû parler de mon frère et de ma sœur. Je… peut-être un autre fois, d'accord ?

-Ok. C'était juste pour savoir.

-Dîtes, Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller à Hogsmeade ce matin pour acheter mes fournitures et des vêtements ; quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?

-J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch dans une demi-heure, dit James.

-Peter et moi avons une retenue avec Rusard dans euh… depuis cinq minutes. Viens Wormtail, on doit y aller.

Les deux garçons sortirent du dortoir en courant.

-Et vous ?

-Je n'ai rien de prévu. Et toi Remus ?

-Pareil.

-Vous venez avec moi, alors ?

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas abandonner mon petit-fils, rit Lily.

-Je viens aussi.

-Super.

Les trois adolescents se mirent donc en route, laissant James seul dans la chambre. Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée quand ils entendirent des pleurs. C'était une amie de Lily.

-Emma, que se passe-t-il ?

Ladite Emma commença à partir dans des explications entrecoupées de sanglots.

-Ça vous dérange, si je vous laisse tous les deux ?, demanda Lily aux garçons.

-Non, c'est bon, occupe-toi d'Emma, répondit Remus.

-Oui, nous sommes assez grands pour nous débrouiller seuls. À plus tard.

Les deux adolescents repartirent alors tout en discutant.

Au bout d'une heure, Al avait terminé tous ses achats, mais il n'était pas pressé de rentrer au château ; il était bien avec Remus.

-Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais ? C'est moi qui invite.

-Si tu veux.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis tous les deux, une Bièraubeurre posée devant eux.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que James et Lily vont se marier. Ça parait tellement impossible, déclara Remus.

-C'est pourtant le cas. Mais c'est vrai que lorsque l'on voit la façon dont Lily l'envoie promener, c'est difficile d'imaginer ça.

-Je suis heureux pour James. Ça fait deux ans qu'il est amoureux de Lily et qu'il clame à qui veut l'entendre qu'un jour elle sera Madame Potter. On se moquait toujours de lui, mais finalement, c'est lui qui avait raison. J'espère que Sirius et Peter auront la chance de se marier et d'avoir des enfants eux aussi. Moi, je sais que ça ne m'arrivera jamais.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu es au courant pour ma particularité ?

-Ton "petit problème de fourrure" ?

-Oui. Personne ne voudra de moi à cause de ça.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu es formidable, Remus.

-C'est gentil, mais je suis lucide.

Al savait que ce qu'il allait faire était interdit, mais il n'avait pas envie que Remus se mine le moral de cette manière.

-Je ne devrais pas te dire ça et je voudrais que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je te le promets.

-Tu vas te marier, Remus. Et tu vas avoir un fils. Il a vingt-cinq ans maintenant. Et lui et ma cousine Victoire vont bientôt avoir un enfant.

-Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Teddy. Et il est aussi formidable que son père.

-Merci, Al. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'en parler.

Al ne regrettait pas d'avoir trop parlé. Au contraire, le sourire que Remus affichait à ce moment-là valait tout l'or du monde, sinon plus.

-On rentre ?, proposa le jeune lycanthrope, interrompant les pensées de son nouvel ami.

-Hein ?

-On rentre au château ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

Le retour se fit dans le silence ; Remus tentant d'imaginer son fils et Al repensant au sourire - magnifique - du loup-garou.

_*Ouh là, mon p'tit Al, tu ne vas pas commencer à penser à Remus de cette façon. Tu n'es là que pour quelques temps et là d'où tu viens, il n'y a plus de Remus. Il est mort. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait plus de soixante ans… Alors aussi mignon soit-il, tu n'y penses même pas !*_

Al s'était rendu compte, quelques années plus tôt, qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Et Remus était exactement le genre de garçon qui lui plaisait. Ce qui dans sa situation n'était pas une bonne nouvelle ; il ne fallait pas qu'il en tombe amoureux.

* * *

_Pourquoi ? Y'a rien de mal à l'aimer notre 'tit loup-loup chéri ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 ( un jour un chapitre, c'est ma nouvelle devise ^^ Mais seulement pour cette fic, hein ! Faut pas s'y habituer parce qu'après ça va être plus rare...)  
_

_Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait remarquer l'absence de réaction des Maraudeurs par rapport au deuxième prénom de Al. Je sais qu'en temps normal ils - enfin surtout James et Sirius - auraient dû réagir et se moquer ou piquer une crise. Mais disons que l'annonce du futur mariage de James et Lily et le fait que Al vienne du futur ont occulté tout le reste... et donc le fait qu'Al s'appelle aussi Severus ^^ *ou comment se trouver des excuses bidons en 1 leçon par Svet'-la-Folle*_

_Merci pour vos reviews !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Al était debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit ; dans la glace, il vit Remus entrer dans la pièce. Il sourit au reflet du jeune loup-garou. Celui-ci s'approcha et l'enlaça, collant son torse contre le dos d'Al. Remus se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le cou de l'autre garçon qui ferma les yeux._

_Al sentait les mains de Remus qui se glissait sous sa chemise d'uniforme, le faisant frissonner._

_-Remus…_

_Al se retourna prestement et passa se bras autour du cou de son compagnon._

_-Je t'aime._

_Il embrassa le lycanthrope qui approfondit le baiser, tout en le poussant contre le mur. Les doigts fébriles tentaient des défaire les boutons des chemises qui finirent par rejoindre le sol, bientôt suivies par les pantalons. Al sentit les mains de Remus se poser sur l'élastique de son boxer et commencer à l'abaisser._

- -

-Al, debout ! On va être en retard, et McGo va pas être contente.

-Cinq minutes…

-Non, lève-toi.

-Fais chier…

-Parle mieux à ton grand-père !

-Ah, ah, ah, très drôle ! J'étais en train de faire un superbe rêve…

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Al avait traversé le temps et il s'était immédiatement intégré au groupe des Maraudeurs qu'il considérait comme ses amis, bien qu'il restait très froid avec Peter. Car même si le garçon était très sympathique et amusant, Al n'arrivait pas à occulter le fait qu'il était un futur traître qui causerait la mort de James et Lily quelques années plus tard. Il adorait Sirius qui l'avait tout de suite adopté et le considérait comme son petit frère. On pouvait donc dire que tout allait bien pour Al ; ça aurait été vrai s'il n'y avait pas eu Remus.

Pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient, c'était plutôt le contraire, ils étaient très complices tous les deux. Non, le problème, c'était que Al était tombé amoureux de lui malgré qu'il n'ait cessé de se répéter qu'il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. En vain, évidemment. Et depuis près de trois semaines, il rêvait pratiquement chaque nuit que le loup-garou et lui-même entretenaient une liaison passionnée.

- -

-Alors, tu vas nous dire de qui tu rêvais ?

Les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily qui faisait des efforts pour supporter la présence de James, étaient assis dans la Grande Salle, prenant leur petit-déjeuner.

-Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas.

-Je suis sûr que c'était Alison Mayfair. Elle est rousse, déclara James en baillant.

-En quoi le fait qu'elle soit rousse a-t-il une importance ?, questionna Lily.

-Les Potter aiment les rousses. Comme toi, ma Lily-jolie.

-Et bien pas moi. C'est James qui a hérité du gène. Moi, j'aime les cheveux châtain clair.

-Allez, dis-nous de qui il s'agit !

-Laissez-le tranquille, s'exclama Lily. Ça ne regarde que lui.

-Merci Lily.

Puis, se penchant vers la jeune femme, Al ajouta :

-Je pourrais te parler seul à seul après manger ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous dîtes tous les deux ?

-Rien qui te concerne, Black !

-Pourquoi ça ne me concernerait pas ? Al est mon ami.

-Et moi, c'est mon petit-fils, répliqua Lily en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendue par les autres Gryffindor. De toute façon, là n'est pas la question, c'est à moi qu'Al parlait, pas à toi.

Vingt minutes plus tard et après deux autres "disputes" entre Lily et Sirius, Al et la jeune femme étaient assis auprès du lac.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Ça a un rapport avec ton rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-C'est délicat, c'est la première fois que je parle de ça à quelqu'un. Si je ne veux pas dire aux gars de qui je rêve si souvent, c'est parce que… euh…

-Je t'écoute.

-Ce n'est pas une fille. C'est d'un garçon que je rêve. Je suis gay.

-Oh… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Ça te gêne ? Que j'aime les hommes ?

-Non, pas du tout, je suis juste surprise. Tu es amoureux ?

-Oui. Complètement. Je n'arrive pas à détacher son image de ma tête.

Les deux adolescents ne retournèrent au château qu'après une heure de discussion. Discussion au cours de laquelle Lily avoua qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme de James et qu'elle n'attendrait sans plus très longtemps avant de céder aux avances du jeune homme.

En effet, moins d'une semaine plus tard, James et Lily attiraient l'attention de tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle en y entrant main dans la main. Sirius regarda le nouveau couple avec surprise, Remus semblait rêveur et Peter s'en moquait comme de son premier biberon de jus de citrouille car il venait juste de recevoir une lettre d'une jeune Hufflepuff, Hannah Jones, qui lui déclarait sa flamme.

Cela semblait être une bonne journée pour les couples et Al se prit à rêver que Remus lui faisait une déclaration enflammée ; chose qu'Al savait impossible, Remus était cent pour cent hétéro.

Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient les deux seuls célibataires du groupe - Sirius sortait avec Mary Welsh, une cinquième année de Gryffindor depuis plusieurs mois.

- -

Un soir, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux ( les autres étaient avec leurs petites-amies respectives ) dans le dortoir, Al eut une idée :

-Si on descendait aux cuisines ? J'ai faim. Et puis, ça nous ferait une pose, ce devoir de potion est trop compliqué.

-Pourquoi pas. Et j'ai envie de chocolat mais Sirius a mangé ma dernière tablette ce matin. Il faudrait qu'on demande à James s'il peut nous prêter sa cape.

-Il l'a passée à Peter pour qu'il aille voir Hannah.

-Mince… Et Rusard qui nous a confisqué la Carte…

-Bah, on connait assez bien les passages secrets pour lui échapper au cas où il nous tomberait dessus.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-S'te plait, Moony ! Pense à tout ce bon chocolat qui t'attend là-bas. Et à mon pauvre estomac qui crie famine, supplia Al.

-Bon, d'accord, concéda Remus en souriant.

Par chance, les deux garçons parvinrent aux cuisines sans problème. Là, ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts par les elfes qui les couvrirent de gâteaux, chocolats, bonbons et autres délices. Après qu'Al ait fait des réserves de biscuits ( il avait hérité de l'appétit légendaire des Weasley ), les adolescents repartirent, direction la Tour de Gryffindor. Malheureusement, à peine avaient-ils mis un pied hors des cuisines qu'ils tombèrent sur Miss Teigne, ce qui signifiait que Rusard n'était pas loin.

-Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, souffla Remus. Viens là, ajouta-t-il en se glissant derrière une porte.

C'était un placard à balais, plutôt petit.

-Collaporta, murmura le loup-garou.

Les deux garçons se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre. Bien trop proches au goût de Al dont le cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Ça va ?, interrogea Remus.

Le souffle chaud de ce dernier caressait le visage du jeune Potter.

-Al ? Tout va bien ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir mais ce n'était pas celle à laquelle Remus s'était attendu. En effet, Al embrassait le lycanthrope comme si sa vie en dépendait, presque désespérément.

Surpris, Remus ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais après quelques instants sans bouger, il passa - difficilement, la place était très restreinte - ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon pour l'attirer plus à lui et répondit au baiser.

Toute pensée cohérente avait abandonnée l'esprit des deux adolescents qui oubliaient tout de ce qui n'était pas les lèvres, la langue, le corps de leur compagnon.

À bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer.

-Excuse-moi, Remus, je…

-Je t'ai laissé faire, non ? J'ai répondu à ton baiser. Alors ne t'excuse pas.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a embrassé ?

-Parce que je t'aime…

-Tu… m'aimes ? Moi ?

-Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir, sanglota Al.

-Hé, ne pleure pas. Je ne vais pas te rejeter pour ça. Au contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tout simplement que je suis heureux d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je t'aime beaucoup aussi.

-Je préfèrerais que tu m'aimes tout court…

-C'est…

La porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Lupin, Granger !, s'exclama McGonagall. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffindor ! Et vous aurez une retenue. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir !

-Bien, professeur.

Les deux élèves pris en faute ne se firent pas prier et remontèrent rapidement dans la Tour de Gryffindor, sans prononcer un mot.

-Vous étiez où ?, demanda Sirius quand il les vit entrer dans la Salle Commune, sa petite-amie était partie se coucher.

-Aux cuisines. Et on s'est fait prendre par McGo, répondit Remus.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bienvenue à GuimauveLand !_

_

* * *

_

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis qu'Al avait embrassé Remus ; et il l'évitait depuis ce jour-là, ayant peur de se retrouver face au garçon qu'il aimait. Bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas au regard des autres et ce fut Lily qui vint lui en parler.

-Al, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Remus ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non. J'ai juste agi stupidement. De toute façon, c'est une habitude chez les Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l'ai embrassé.

-Tu as quoi ?!

-J'ai embrassé Remus. Et je lui ai dit que je l'aime.

-Et c'est le cas ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas du genre à déclarer mon amour au premier venu !

-J'en suis sûre, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

-Il a dit qu'il ne me rejetterait pas et qu'il était content que quelqu'un comme moi l'aime. Mais je sais que c'était pour ne pas me faire de peine.

Lily serra son petit-fils dans ses bras.

-Je l'aime tellement, Lily.

-Vous devriez parler tous les deux. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu vois comme ça te mine ?

-Je ne pourrais pas.

- -

Al était allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées, quand quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir.

-Al, on peut parler, s'il te plait ?

C'était Remus.

-Fait comme tu veux.

Le loup-garou vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de Al, lequel se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-C'est évident, non ? Je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence après ce que j'ai dit et fait.

-Et si je veux que tu l'imposes, ta présence ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu m'embrasses, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et après tu m'évites durant deux semaines. Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir ce que je ressentais.

-C'est évident, non ? Tu ne m'aimes pas. Pas comme je le voudrais.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu me l'as pas demandé !

Al baissa les yeux ; c'était un fait, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Mais de toute façon, Remus ne l'aimait pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Une main entra dans son champ de vision et vint lui relever la tête, doucement. Al plongea ses yeux dans ceux - tellement envoûtants - de Remus. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer l'autre garçon et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Al pour un chaste baiser.

-Je t'aime aussi, Al.

Ledit Al se jeta dans les bras de Remus qui le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime, Remus. Je t'aime tant.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi de longues minutes, en silence.

- -

La relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes hommes fut découverte par les autres Maraudeurs, seulement un mois après ; seule Lily était déjà au courant qu'ils étaient en couple.

Au début, James eut du mal à accepter que Remus "se tape [son] petit-fils" et Sirius avait été vexé que les garçons lui cachent leur relation. Mais tout était vite rentré dans l'ordre.

- -

Néanmoins, Al n'était pas heureux.

Régulièrement, Dumbledore lui faisait part de l'avancement de ses recherches pour le renvoyer à son époque et il semblait qu'il était de plus en plus proche de la solution. Mais Al ne voulait pas partir ; il ne voulait pas abandonner Remus.

-Monsieur, je veux rester ici. S'il vous plait ?, supplia-t-il le soir où le directeur lui apprit qu'une potion était enfin prête.

-Monsieur Potter, vous savez bien que c'est impossible, vous devez rentrer chez vous.

-Je suis majeur, je peux décider tout seul !

-Ne pensez-vous pas que votre famille et vos amis s'inquiètent de ne pas savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-Si. Mais, Remus…

-Bien sûr, ce ne sera plus le jeune homme que vous avez connu et aimé, mais vous le retrouverez, je suis sûr qu'il…

-Non ! Il est mort : ils sont tous morts !, hurla Al. Mes grands-parents, Remus, Sirius. Même ce sale traître de Pettigrew est mort ! Tous. Je ne les reverrai jamais si je pars…

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, cela modifierait le temps. Vous savez trop de choses concernant le futur.

-Et si je jure de ne rien changer ?

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Laisseriez-vous vos grands-parents être assassinés par Voldemort si vous aviez la possibilité d'empêcher cela ?

-Non…, admit Al.

-Vous voyez ? Vous devez partir, je suis désolé. Je vous laisse encore deux semaines pour faire vos adieux à vos amis. Profitez de ce temps qu'il vous reste pour accumuler le plus de souvenirs possible. Vos souvenirs seront votre plus beau trésor quoi qu'il vous arrive. Et maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir.

-Bonsoir monsieur.

Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, Al chercha des yeux son amoureux qui était assis près de la cheminée avec Peter, travaillant sur un devoir de métamorphose.

-Remus !

-Hé, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

-Je… je… Je vais repartir… dans… dans… deux semaines.

-Quoi ?!

-Je retourne… chez… moi… Je veux pas…

-Al…


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Ces deux dernières semaines au XXème siècle passèrent bien trop vite au goût de Al. Et malgré les fêtes organisées par James et Sirius, les balades autour du lac avec Lily ou tous les moments de tendresse passées dans les bras de Remus, il n'arrivait pas à être heureux. Il ne profitait d'aucun de ces bons moments, son esprit étant fixé sur une seule idée : "Je vais devoir quitter Remus.".

Plus d'une fois, il fut tenté de tout dire du futur : la menace planant sur les Potter, la trahison de Peter, l'incarcération de Sirius, la solitude de Remus. Mais il n'en fit rien ; les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses. Qui sait ?, s'il racontait tout ce qu'il savait, peut-être qu'une des conséquences serait sa non-naissance. Et alors, il disparaîtrait. Laissant Remus.

C'est le cœur lourd et les yeux emplis de larmes qu'Al rejoignit le bureau de Dumbledore, après avoir embrassé Remus désespérément.

-Monsieur Potter… Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. J'ai deux ou trois choses à vous expliquer avant que vous ne partiez.

Al obéit sans avoir vraiment conscience de ses mouvements.

-Comme vous le savez, vous allez utiliser une potion préparée par moi-même pour retourner à votre époque, il ne fait donc aucun doute qu'elle est parfaitement au point. Néanmoins, je vous confierai une fiole supplémentaire au cas où il y ait un problème. Car la potion n'est pas le seul élément à prendre en compte pour la réussite de votre voyage. Il va aussi falloir que vous fassiez preuve de beaucoup de concentration. En effet, il vous faudra focaliser toutes vos pensées sur le moment et le lieu où vous devrez réapparaître. Le mieux serait que vous reveniez à l'endroit exact d'où vous êtes parti. Je doute que vous vous souveniez de l'heure précise, mais essayez d'arriver peu de temps après votre disparition, de façon à ne pas trop inquiéter qui que ce soit. Mais il ne faut en aucun cas que cela soit avant votre départ. Sachez aussi que la potion ne pourra pas vous renvoyer dans le passé. Vous êtes prêt ?

-Monsieur, serait-il possible que je m'isole pour prendre la potion ? J'arriverai mieux à me concentrer.

-Bien sûr. Le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie devrait faire l'affaire.

Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir et prit deux minuscules flacons contenant une potion dorée ( "Comme les yeux de Remus." ) et les tendit à Al.

-Et bien voilà, il est temps de nous dire adieu, monsieur Potter.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer le grand sorcier que mon père admirait tant et à qui je dois mon prénom.

Le directeur parut ému par cette déclaration et eu un sourire triste.

-Vous me manquerez, monsieur Potter.

-Adieu, monsieur.

Al se leva et, sans se retourner, quitta le bureau. Il courut jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Arrivé au sommet, il sortit une photo de sa poche. C'était un portrait de groupe ; les Maraudeurs, Lily et lui-même assis près du lac. Au fond, on apercevait même Severus Snape. Mais Al ne voyait qu'une seule personne : Remus. Il resta de longues minutes à observer son amoureux qui lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

Puis, après avoir essuyé les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il rangea la photographie et prit un des flacon.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et avala la potion d'une traite. Fermant son esprit à toute pensée extérieure, il se concentra sur sa destination. Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut.

- -

Le bruit était assourdissant. Les sorts fusaient de tous côtés. Des cris résonnaient tout autour de lui. La poussière, la fumée, le sang ; toutes ces odeurs le prirent au nez, lui soulevant le cœur. Des centaines de personnes se battaient ; les Mangemorts d'un côté, l'Ordre du Phoenix, les élèves et professeurs de Hogwarts de l'autre.

La Bataille de Hogwarts faisait rage.

-Des Mandragores !, hurla une jeune homme qu'Al reconnu comme étant Neville Longbottom, son professeur de botanique. On va leur jeter ça par-dessus les murs… Ils ne vont pas être très contents !

Al tourna la tête pour voir à qui s'adressait Neville.

_"Papa"_

Il vit Harry partir en courant, mais il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser car non seulement il risquait de se faire tuer à tout moment, mais en plus il fallait qu'il trouve Remus. Si ce n'était pas trop tard…

Courant lui aussi, il chercha le visage du loup-garou à travers la foule.

_"Remus, où es-tu ?"_

Il se précipita vers un homme roux qui venait de neutraliser un Mangemort. C'était un de ses oncles. Fred ou George. À bien y regarder, il avait ses deux oreilles ; c'était donc Fred, l'oncle qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître.

-Où est Remus Lupin ?

-Il doit être parti dans le parc.

Sans attendre une seconde, il courut vers l'extérieur, slalomant entre les combattants.

_"Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Pourvu qu'il ne…"_

Continuant de courir, il passa près d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

_"Tonks"_

Quand il fut dehors, il accéléra le rythme de ses foulées, craignant de voir à tout moment le corps sans vie de Remus couché sur le sol.

Mais il était là, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, se battant contre un Mangemort. Il n'était pas trop tard.

-Moony, attention !, s'écria une voix rauque.

_"Moony ?! Personne n'appelait Remus, "Moony". Personne à part les Maraudeurs. Et ils sont tous morts."_

Arrivé à trois ou quatre mètres de Remus, Al aperçut la personne qui venait de crier. Sirius.

_"C'est impossible… Il devrait être mort depuis deux ans."_

-Stupefix !

Le Mangemort s'effondra aux pieds de Remus.

-Al…, souffla ce dernier quand il leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait sauvé.

Sirius se tourna aussitôt vers l'adolescent.

-Attention !

Al se baissa pour éviter un Avada Kedavra. Tout en lançant des sorts à ses assaillants, il s'approcha des deux Maraudeurs.

-Je suis venu te chercher !, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici !

-Comment as-tu…

-Pas maintenant ! Il faut que nous partions. Tout de suite !

-Je dois me battre.

-Si tu reste ici plus longtemps, tu vas être tué.

-Moony ! Dolohov rapplique avec d'autres Mangemorts, il nous faut des renforts !

-Envoie un Patronus !

-Dolohov ? C'est lui qui t'a tué, Remus ! Tu dois t'en aller ! Maintenant !

Un faucon argenté - le Patronus de Sirius - passa à tire-d'aile près de Al en direction du château. Puis un faisceau de lumière rouge le manqua de peu.

-Stupefix !

Tout en se battant contre les mages noirs, Al tentait de persuader Remus de le suivre.

-Et Tonks ? Et Teddy ? Je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça !

-C'est trop tard pour Tonks. Elle va mourir, elle aussi. Experliamus ! Elle a sans doute déjà été tuée. On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Remus, si tu restes tu mourras et… Stupefix ! Teddy sera orphelin.

À ce moment-là, Dolohov leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Remus :

-Avada Kedavra !

* * *

_Alors ? Remus mourra-t-il ou pas ? Que va faire Al ? Pourquoi Sirius n'est-il pas mort ?_

_Réponses au prochain ( et dernier ) chapitre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dernier chapitre - que j'ai failli oublier de poster ! Heureusement que j'ai reçu la review de Violine ( qui a trouvé une partie de la raison pour laquelle Sirius est vivant ), ce qui m'a rappelé l'existence de cette histoire ( non, je n'ai pas Alzheimer, je suis juste tête-en-l'air...)._

_Merci pour vos reviews !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_À ce moment-là, Dolohov leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Remus :_

_-Avada Kedavra !_

- - - - - - - -

-Non !

Al se jeta entre le Mangemort et Remus, mais il fut projeté au sol par une forme noire. En se relevant, il vit un énorme chien noir qui tenait le bras de Dolohov dans sa gueule, la baguette tombée au sol.

-Remus !

Al se précipita vers l'homme qu'il aimait, couché au sol.

-Remus, parle-moi !

-Je vais bien. Padfoot m'a fait tomber.

-Partons d'ici, Remus. Je t'en prie…

-Mais… Et Sirius ?

-Il s'en sortira. Viens !

Al attrapa le bras de Remus et partit en courant, l'entraînant à sa suite.

-Al ! Attends !

-Non ! Pas temps que tu ne seras pas en sécurité !

L'adolescent n'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il eut passé les grilles - détruites - du château.

-Al !

L'interpellé se jeta dans les bras de Remus et l'embrassa presque brutalement.

-Al, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! C'était stupide !

-C'est pour te sauver ! Je ne voulais pas que tu meures ! Tu peux le comprendre, non ?

-Je… J'ai crû que je ne te reverrai jamais ! Ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu es parti !

-Pour moi, ça ne fait qu'une heure, mais ça a été l'heure la plus longue de toute ma vie. Remus, il ne faut pas que nous restions ici ! On rentre chez moi. À mon époque. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu, pour te chercher.

-Mais je ne peux pas partir !

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse mourir ici ? Oh… bien sûr. Tu ne m'aimes plus, j'aurais dû y penser.

-Al… Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, mais je pensais que je ne te reverrai plus. Ou du moins pas avant très longtemps. Et alors j'aurais été un vieil homme et toi un bébé ! Tu voulais quoi ? Que je pleure sur toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

-Non, je…

-Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant des années. Et j'ai repoussé Tonks pendant des mois avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas en restant seul éternellement que je guérirais. Elle m'a redonné le goût de vivre. J'ai été plus heureux ces derniers mois que les vingt années qui les ont précédés !

-Mais tu m'aimes encore, non ?

-Oui.

-Alors viens avec moi !

-Je ne peux _pas_ !

-Pourquoi ?

-Teddy ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. C'est mon fils ! Et si comme tu le dis, sa mère est… morte, il n'a plus que moi.

-Non, il a Andromeda. Et mon père.

-Et alors quoi ? Je devrais laisser mon fils avec sa grand-mère pour partir avec un garçon avec qui je suis sortit il y a une vingtaine d'années ? Que va-t-il penser de moi à ton avis ? Il va croire qu'il ne compte pas pour moi.

-Teddy n'est pas stupide, il comprendra. Tu lui expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je lui dirais que je t'ai obligé à me suivre et que si tu étais resté ici, tu serais mort.

-Non ! Et qui me dis que ce que tu racontes est la vérité ? Peut-être que ma femme est en parfaite santé ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Pour que je te suive, peut-être !

-Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

-Tu n'as rien dis, il y a vingt ans. Tu es parti sans nous prévenir que Peter était un traître. Tu as laissé mourir James et Lily !

-Je ne pouvais _pas_ vous le dire ! Tu crois que je suis heureux de savoir que j'aurai pu les sauver et qu'ils sont morts malgré tout ? Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de savoir cela ?

-Tu avais peur des conséquences pour ta petite personne ? Mais bordel ! C'était tes grands-parents, tes amis !

-J'ai changé le temps ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais des évènements ont été modifiés !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Sirius ! Il ne devrait pas être ici. Il devrait être mort depuis deux ans. Il aurait du être tué par Bellatrix, au Ministère.

-Au Ministère ? Personne n'a été tué là-bas. Il…

Soudain, une voix magiquement amplifiée retentit :

_-Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se…_

-Harry !, s'écria Remus.

-Remus ! Papa n'est pas mort !

_-…son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros…_

-Mais…

-Non, Remus. Voldemort a été trompé, papa va bien. Tout va bien se passer. Maintenant partons !

Rapidement, Al sortit le second flacon de potion que Dumbledore lui avait donné et en avala le contenu d'une traite. Puis il agrippa fermement Remus et focalisa ses pensées sur sa nouvelle destination. Une fois de plus, il disparut, entraînant Remus avec lui.

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur l'herbe.

-Où sommes-nous ?, demanda Remus quand ils furent debout.

-Chez Teddy. J'ai pensé que tu serais heureux de le voir.

-Te… Teddy ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de lui parler.

-Normalement, Dumbledore m'avait dit de revenir à l'endroit d'où je suis parti, mais j'ai préféré venir ici. Et quelques temps après ma "disparition".

-Combien de temps ?

-Environ six semaines… Je voulais que ce soit les vacances. Nous sommes le trente octobre.

-Tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ? Tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude !

-Je voulais te faire plaisir, je n'ai pas pensé à ça…

-Tu es vraiment un Potter. Ne réfléchir qu'après avoir agit.

-Ouais, bon… On y va ?

-Il le faut bien maintenant qu'on est ici.

-Alors viens.

Al avança vers la maison et frappa à la porte.

-Teddy, c'est Al, ouvre s'il te plaît !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, mais ce n'était pas le fils de Remus qui se trouvait derrière, mais une jeune femme rousse qui tenait un tout petit bébé aux cheveux roses dans ses bras.

-Al ! Chéri, viens vite, Al est revenu.

Un grand jeune homme déboula alors dans l'entrée, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis et manquant tomber.

-Al ? Où étais-tu pa…

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit l'homme qui se trouvait avec le "revenant". Sa chevelure bleu turquoise vira au vert, puis au rouge, au gris avant de se stabiliser sur le noir.

-Papa ?

-Ted… Teddy.

-Que…

-On peut rentrer ?, demanda Al. On vous expliquera tout.

-Je…

-Mais bien sûr, s'exclama Victoire. Entrez donc. Pendant que vous vous installez, je vais prévenir tout le monde que tu es revenu, Al. Chéri, tu peux prendre Dora, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa fille.

-Dora ? Comme ta mère ?

Teddy lança un regard noir à son père.

-Oui.

-Teddy, je suis conscient que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé mais…

-Tout est de ma faute, Teddy, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Remus.

- -

Deux heures plus tard, les familles Potter/Weasley/Granger et le couple Weasley/Lupin étaient réunis dans le jardin de ces derniers. Al avait raconté encore et encore son périple à travers le temps, expliqué ce qu'il aurait dû se passer si il n'avait jamais voyagé à travers les époques et Teddy avait pardonné - plutôt facilement - à son père de l'avoir laissé durant vingt-cinq ans. Il avait aussi appris que Sirius était toujours en vie et que, surprise, il était devenu professeur de métamorphose après la guerre.

-Padfoot ? Prof ? Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Si James savait cela, il ne s'en remettrait pas, rit Remus.

-En tout cas, je suis content de voir que Sirius avait raison.

-À quel sujet ?

-Depuis le jour de la Bataille finale, il n'a pas cessé de dire : "Remus n'est pas mort, vous verrez, il reviendra un jour, en parfaite santé.". Et quand Al a disparu, tout le monde a cru qu'il avait perdu la tête. Lorsqu'il a appris ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de potions, il a été pris d'un fou rire et nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, qu'Al allait bien et que nous aurions bientôt la preuve que vous n'étiez pas mort, Remus.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après la mort de James et Lily. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été accusé à la place de Peter ?, s'interrogea Al.

-Oh, mais il a été accusé, répondit Remus. Il a même été emprisonné deux mois à Azkaban. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prouve que ce n'était pas lui le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily, mais Peter. Plus tard, il nous a dit qu'avant de partir, tu t'étais énervé et que tu avais laissé échapper une information capitale, même si à l'époque il ne savait pas encore que ça l'était.

-Oh oui, j'ai dit que vous étiez tous morts, mes grands-parents, toi, Sirius et même ce "traître de Pettigrew". J'étais en colère et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais.

-Et c'est ça qui a sauvé Sirius. Comme quoi, l'impulsivité n'est pas toujours un défaut.

-Nous sommes donc deux à te devoir la vie. Merci.

-Je suis fier de toi, Al, déclara Ginny.

-Ouais, mon frère est un héros, ajouta Lily Luna. Tu ferais bien de prendre exemple sur lui, Jamie !

-Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon !

-Moi aussi, je suis fier de toi, Al. Mais pas pour cette raison, dit Hugo.

-Pour laquelle alors ?

-Pour avoir avoué ton homosexualité. Ce qui passer à deux le nombre de gays dans la famille.

-Et qui est le premier ?

-Ben, moi évidemment, répondit le fils de Ron et Hermione.

-Toi ? Tu es gay ?

-Oui. Et j'ai un adorable petit-ami.

-Qui est…

-Scorpius Malfoy.

-Malfoy ?!

- -

Visiblement, la petite escapade de Al dans le passé avait eu plus de conséquences qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé… Mais au final, cela n'était pas plus mal.

* * *

_Oui, bon... Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin ; pas du tout même. _

_Par contre, je suis contente : _

_-j'ai réussi à sauver 'Mus-chou et Siri', _

_-j'ai casé un Weasley avec un Malfoy, _

_-Teddy et son père sont enfin réunis,_

_-et SURTOUT, j'ai réussi à écrire une fic à chapitres ( très courts, je le concède ) alors que j'étais en panne d'inspi' depuis des lustres ^^_

_Voilà voilà..._

_Reviews ? *puppy eyes*_

_À bientôt ( du moins j'espère ) avec une petite fic très spéciale ( et très slash...)  
_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
